


Драббл 5

by Alaida



Series: Teen Wolf/Supernatural кроссовер [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя четыре года после того, как Стайлз уехал из Бикон-Хиллз, он, спеша утром на работу, врезается в Сэма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 5

Спустя четыре года после того, как Стайлз уехал из Бикон-Хиллз, он, спеша утром на работу, врезается в Сэма. Тот кажется не менее удивленным, чем Стайлз, но сразу же улыбается и приглашает Стайлза выпить кофе и поговорить. Стайлз смотрит на часы и понимает, что опаздывает уже на десять минут. Это уже третье опоздание на этой неделе, он не сомневается, что его уволят. Так что лишние двадцать минут роли особой не сыграют. Он соглашается.

В кафе он покупает экспрессо и долго сидит молча, грея пальцы об кружку, слушая рассказы Сэма об их с Дином жизни. Сэм не обвиняет Стайлза и ничего не спрашивает, и от этого Стайлзу становится стыдно. С Винчестерами он после отъезда никак не контактировал, а вот отцу писал каждую неделю по электронной почте, но встречаться лично и объяснять причины отъезда отказывался. Стайлз знает, что он заставил их всех поволноваться, но он просто не мог не уехать. У него не было сил разбираться со сложившийся ситуацией, но и просто игнорировать ее он не мог. Он выбрал самый простой вариант – он сбежал от проблемы. Но прошло четыре года, Стайлзу уже не восемнадцать и он не намерен больше бегать:

\- Вы охотники, - говорит Стайлз, перебивая Сэма на середине предложения. Сэм широко раскрывает глаза и удивленно смотрит на Стайлза. 

\- Я знаю, кто вы и что вы делаете. Я порасспрашивал, вы с Дином очень знамениты в определенных кругах. И про отца я тоже знаю. У братьев Винчестеров, как мне сказали, был только один знакомый, которого звали Бобби. Роберт Сингер. Он был охотником, но потом встретил мою маму и бросил охоту.

\- Как ты узнал? 

\- Охотники много чего говорят, - пожимает плечами Стайлз.

\- Да, но их надо еще найти. Ты ведь не мог спрашивать у каждого встречного, не охотник ли он. 

\- Тебе поневоле приходится контактировать с охотниками, когда ты живешь со стаей оборотней.

Сэм выглядит еще более ошарашенным, а потом тихо говорит:

\- Те нападения…

\- Там действительно был бешенный альфа. И никто из моей стаи никого не убивал. Никого, кто бы не напал первым, - задумавшись на секунду, добавляет он.

\- Ты поэтому уехал?

\- Вы охотники, - повторяет Стайлз и утыкается взглядом в кружку. 

Сэм какое-то время молчит.

\- Ты знаешь, Бобби боялся, что ты подсел на наркотики и связался с дурной компанией. Дин был уверен, что ты влюбился в кого-то, кто не понравился бы Бобби, и вы сбежали вместе. Я думал, что это просто подростковый бунт, - Сэм устало улыбается. - Мы себе много чего напридумывали, а в реальности все не так страшно.

Стайлз резко поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Сэма, не веря своим ушам. Сэм правильно истолковывает его удивление:

\- Стайлз, ты же не думаешь, что я буду относиться к тебе по-другому, только потому что твои друзья – оборотни? Если ты действительно знаешь все о нас с Дином и Бобби, то ты должен знать, что мы никогда не убивали всех подряд, мы оставляли в покое тех, кто жил мирно. И если ты говоришь, что твоя стая никого не убивает, я тебе верю. Хотя бы потому что я знаю тебя. И ты никогда бы не связался с теми, кто убивает невинных людей. 

\- Отец…

\- Я уверен, он скажет тебе то же самое. Ты его сын. Он будет тебя любить, не смотря ни на что.

\- Он проверял не оборотень ли я, - тихо говорит Стайлз, не глядя на Сэма.

\- Издержки профессии. Он параноик. Если тебя это утешит, он постоянно разбавляет наше с Дином пиво святой водой. Просто на всякий случай. Расскажи ему. Он все поймет, - Сэм ободряюще улыбается.

\- Хорошо, - Стайлз смотрит на часы. Он опаздывает уже на сорок минут. - Черт, мне надо на работу, - Стайлз встает. – Не говори Дину, ладно? Я… я сам ему скажу. 

\- Я не хочу от него что-то утаивать.

\- Я хочу сначала сказать отцу. И это не телефонный разговор. Скоро Рождество, может быть, я заеду в Бикон-Хиллз.

\- Со стаей?

Стайлз молчит.

\- Хорошо, я ничего не буду говорить ему до Рождества.

Сэм провожает Стайлза до работы. Пока они идут, Стайлз рассказывает ему об учебе, работе, и впечатлениях от Нью-Йорка. Он не рассказывает Сэму про стаю и не говорит, что Дин был в какой-то мере прав в своих догадках. Одно потрясение за раз


End file.
